


Expectation vs. Reality

by Headphone_Love



Series: Let's See Some Change [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata has been on Tumblr, Hinata is adorable, M/M, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, Tsukishima is Smitten, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Shouyou discovers the world of shipping and can't let it go.Because he and Tsukishimaareshippable, damnit.





	Expectation vs. Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Redo of "We're the OTP!" that I wrote nearly two years ago. 
> 
> Insanity. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this edited version ^.^

Tsukishima bolted upwards at the sound of the door, squinting as he reached over for his glasses. From his place on the couch, Tsukishima stood and stretched out his limbs while making the walk to the door as the pounding continued. When he opened the door, he wasn’t shocked to see Shouyou with a basket in his hands, already going a mile a minute about how the weather was nice and he had food…

Despite his initial irritation, Tsukishima couldn’t help but find the rambling _normal_ , now.

When had that happened?

Tsukishima worked on rubbing the sleep from his eyes and parted his lips to speak, but Shouyou was already moving past him and into the house without an invitation. Figuring it was better to see where this went rather than fight the mini firecracker, he shut the door and followed the sound of Shouyou’s voice. While it had only been a few months since they had gotten together, they had gotten surprisingly close. Tsukishima even attempted to get along with his majesty since it was Shouyou's other half on the court.

It was...a work in progress, mainly.

“Now that you aren’t talking at a rate only children could understand, what’s with the basket?” Tsukishima asked as he took a seat at his kitchen table. Shouyou seemed unable to contain his excitement, shifting from side to side and hovering over the basket.

“Picnic!”

Hiding the smirk that wanted to grow on his lips at the _awful_ English accent, Tsukishima raised a brow.

“Picnic,” Tsukishima repeated—partially to correct him, partially because he couldn’t believe that this was an actual thing. Leaning his cheek against his palm, he smiled when Shouyou stuck his tongue out at him.

“Same difference,” Shouyou replied as he looked Tsukishima up and down. “Well? Go get ready, Stingyshima!”

Tsukishima felt what little smile he had fade at the nickname. “For?”

“The picnic!” Shouyou reminded as he grabbed the basket again while taking a hold of Tsukishima’s arm. Tsukishima stood without much fight and stared his boyfriend down. Shouyou was quick, however, and moved around to push him towards his hallway. “Go. And. Get. Ready!” he demanded, each word emphasized with another shove.

Tsukishima, yawning and wiping the tears that formed as a result, waved a hand to signal he could walk on his own. In his room, he changed as asked, mainly because he shouldn’t have been in pajamas to begin with. It was when he got to the socks for his sneakers, though, that he began to feel the drowsiness return with a vengeance. In his defense, he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. This made when Shouyou burst into his room and asked what the hell was taking so long perfect as Tsukishima had already decided to play a minor prank on the other.

With his eyes closed as he lay on his back, he listened to Shouyou get closer. After a huff, Tsukishima could feel a hand in his hair, pushing it from his face gently.

“Tsukishima…?” Shouyou spoke softly, Tsukishima offering a grunt in response. He had expected a kiss on the forehead or something along those lines.

Instead, he felt a sharp pain in his forehead and shot up, eyeing Shouyou who was smiling at him. It was far from kind, followed by the words,” Get. Up.”

In his shock, Tsukishima almost obeyed.

...until he registered what exactly had just happened.

“Did you just hit me?”

Shouyou, coming to his senses as Tsukishima stood up and towered over him, laughed and waved a hand. 

"Oh...you know..." 

Tsukishima was on him in an instant, Shouyou having dashed from the room with a terrified expression on his face. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Shouyou gasped as Tsukishima chased him around the house, forehead a bright red and eyes burning.

* * *

 

Tsukishima could feel Shouyou staring at him with a pout, rubbing the area on his head he’d assaulted.

“You hit me first,” was all the Tsukishima had offered to Shouyou. In his slight guilt at hitting his boyfriend a bit too hard for a playful jab, Tsukishima had carried the basket out as well as prepared the blankets and bug repellant. He was glad he had cut the grass recently, or Shouyou probably would have been swallowed whole.

It probably would have been for the better, considering how the moment they were outside, Shouyou shouted about how perfect the day was. Tsukishima shushed him automatically, eyeing the nearby houses for curtain movement.

“So nice you have to wake up my neighbors?” Tsukishima muttered as he set up where they would be sitting to avoid any uncomfortable spots on the grass. Shouyou was practically vibrating, ignoring Tsukishima’s words completely.

Watching his boyfriend hum and shift from side to side over a simple picnic had Tsukishima a bit envious at how simple he was. His mood had changed because of such a small gesture and though he would never admit any of this out loud...it was cute.

Tsukishima let Shouyou sit first, deciding what area was best and then taking the spot beside him. Shouyou wasted no time pulling out various kinds of food, from his favourites to Tsukishima’s own. When all the food was out and Shouyou began to explain what he’d brought, Tsukishima frowned slightly, heart beating a bit faster in his chest.

Maybe this picnic wasn’t as instantaneous as Shouyou wanted him to believe.

“What?” Shouyou asked with a pout as Tsukishima straightened.

“What, what?”

“You have a weird look on your face…is something wrong?” Shouyou asked, looking around as if he had forgotten something.

Tsukishima felt his lips twitch a bit and shook his head. “Everything’s fine. It just looks like you packed for the last supper or something.”

Not getting the response he expected, Tsukishima was shocked to see Shouyou clap his hands suddenly.

“Oh! That reminds me,” Shouyou began as he reached deeper into the basket to pull out a tupperware container. He shut the basket to use as a makeshift table and opened it up with a bit of pink on his cheeks. “You like strawberry shortcake, right?” he asked with a bit of uncertainty, Tsukishima feeling his own cheeks grow a bit warm. He eyed the dessert and nodded his head eagerly. When he caught Shouyou grinning at him, he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose and looked away.

“Thanks,” Tsukishima answered once he composed himself.

Shouyou snickered under his breath but looked far too happy for it to have been malicious.

As they began to split everything and eat, Tsukishima found that while he wasn’t as enthusiastic as his boyfriend was about this kind of thing, it was undeniably calming. The weather was nice, the food was surprisingly edible—Shouyou’s cooking skills seem to have improved remarkably—and he was with one of the people who had managed to make him fall for them despite all odds.

Fall deeper than the bond between Shouyou and his precious volleyball.

Silence wasn’t Shouyou’s strong point, however, and soon enough he was grinning at Tsukishima as if he knew something the other didn’t. Tsukishima was fine with it at first, but Shouyou kept upping the ante. He could shoot Tsukishima a look and giggle, or shove his face and then cover his mouth while his shoulders shook.

“What?” Tsukishima finally demanded, Shouyou placing down the plate with his cake on it as if expecting it.

“Remember when Suga was talking about how the internet constantly says people are dating in shows and stuff?” Shouyou asked, and Tsukishima instantly regret breaking first.

“Yes,” Tsukishima replied cautiously, wondering where this was going. He took a bite of his cake, the frosting one of the best he had ever had. It startled him, and he wondered if Shouyou had bought the cake or made it. Either way, it was impressive how much effort had been placed into something that Tsukishima had nearly shot down.

“Well, Yamayama and I were talking about that earlier,” Shouyou continued, no doubt missing how Tsukishima’s eye twitched at the nickname. He knew Shouyou didn’t like his majesty outside of volleyball—if anything their relationship was closer to a sibling rivalry—but the nickname always made him think they were too close.

“And?” Tsukishima egged on, the grip on his fork tight.

“He said me and you would _never_ be shipped together.”

With a snap, Tsukishima was staring down at the remains of his plastic fork, Shouyou not even shocked at the action and grabbing him another from the pack.

“So what was he implying?” Tsukishima scowled, grabbing the fork to continue stabbing the remainder of his cake. His eyes bore into the dessert in front of him, not wanting to look up and accidentally send the death look Shouyou’s way.

“You know him. He just said he would have never thought we would date, and so why would anyone else? Something about polar opposites,” Shouyou replied, the fork at his lips but lacking any food: a habit he had whenever he was eating but trying to remember something.

Tsukishima scoffed and shoved some more cake into his mouth.

The hell does his majesty know about dating anyway?

“Opposites attract,” Tsukishima defended.

All things considered, Tsukishima understood that to outsiders, him and Shouyou should have never dated at all. He got that their relationship wasn’t conventionally romantic, but he still cared a lot about his boyfriend and didn’t need PDA to show that. Yeah, fine, it was odd because of how they had been at each other’s necks when they had first met; however, after all they had gone through, he was positive he and Shouyou were a good match They bantered often, but that was their prerogative.

Shouyou’s laughter brought Tsukishima back. Shouyou was smiling in the way that did funny things to Tsukishima’s heart, cheeks matching the mark on Tsukishima’s forehead.

“They do,” Shouyou replied, tone a bit too soft for Tsukishima to mock. Without needing much reason, Tsukishima leaned in and pressed his lips to Shouyou’s gently. He allowed it to linger for a moment, pulling away and admiring the way Shouyou's face always scrunched up when he was kissed.

How cute.

Shouyou, once they had gone back into a comfortable silence, chewed on the fork while Tsukishima finished his cake. The kiss seemed to have sparked a fire in Shouyou, however, Tsukishima pausing on his final bites to grant the other some relief.

“Shoot, Shou.”

And shoot he did.

“If real life was a fandom, people would totally ship us.”

Tsukishima raised a brow, but Shouyou’s were so determined that he couldn’t help but snort at the claim. He wondered how often Shouyou thought about these things and whether he believed they carried any weight in the real world. Not one to argue with Shouyou when he was so confident, he took some water and nodded his head along to the statement.

"We're so shippable! The shippiest!" 

While his boyfriend continued to ramble, Tsukishima decided he wouldn’t worry about the King’s words: Shouyou’s were far more important and valuable. And according to him, they were a match made in weird online heaven. 

With that settled, Tsukishima lifted the glass to his lips and tuned back into Shouyou's ramblings.

“There would be porn of us and everything!”

And then he choked.

* * *

 

Shouyou’s quiet giggles filled the living room.

“Shut up,” Tsukishima snapped, throat still raw from coughing.

“I didn’t mean to almost kill you with water,” Shouyou mumbled, another giggle leaving his lips. His hands were covering his mouth as if he were genuinely trying to stop, but the look in his eyes made it clear he was enjoying this.

“You casually mention porn—porn of us, as a matter of fact—and expect me to think it’s completely normal?”

“You told me you’ve watched it before,” Shouyou insisted, Tsukishima feeling the tips of his ears go red. “It’s completely healthy for guys our age to—“

“I know that,” Tsukishima hissed as he groaned and grabbed one of the pillows from the couch. He chucked it at Shouyou and hit him square in the face. “What isn’t normal, is talking about other people writing about _us_ ,” he clarified, Shouyou humming thoughtfully.

“Why not? I think it’s kinda flattering!”

Shouyou was sat with the pillow on his lap, face pleased as he completely missed Tsukishima’s point. He looked so innocent that the word porn rolling off his tongue sounded oddly scandalous.

“Just stop talking about it, idiot number 2.”

Shouyou pouted and leaned forward. “At least make me idiot number 1 now that we’re dating,” he grumbled as he stood. He was about to leave it seemed, but when he paused, Tsukishima knew he was in for a storm. He smiled mischievously.

“Hey Tsukki,” Shouyou started, Tsukishima remaining silent from where he sat on his couch. He couldn’t see much considering that he had removed his glasses to lounge, but he could see Shouyou’s head tilting due to how his hair followed the movement.

Tsukishima could feel the fake innocence rolling off his boyfriend.

“What if it involved Strawberry shortcake...?”

* * *

* * *

 

“What do you mean you want four Strawberry shortcakes?”

Kageyama turned to see Sugawara with a hand to his mouth, surprise etched onto his features.

“Well, I mean it’s possible, but why so suddenly? And why so much?”

As if remembering something, Kageyama shot to a standing position. “Don’t do it,” he said, face adamant. He looked slightly paler than usual, Sugawara confused but moving the phone away from his ear. He raised a brow as Daichi pat Kageyama on the back, eyeing the white-haired setter with a knowing look.

“As long as they are in top shape for the upcoming training camp...” Daichi said, as if unsure of how to respond himself. Kageyama could feel his stomach churn at the idea of his teammates using something as delicious as cake for their weird excursions. He walked away, trying hard not to think of Hinata and Tsukishima’s future escapades.

Sugawara hung up the phone not too long afterward, Daichi awkwardly explaining the situation and leaving the mother of the team in shock.

“Let’s…not tell the other’s about this,” Sugawara whispered, face the same color of his hair.

Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle at the reactions.

“Knowing Tsukishima...we won’t have to.”

 


End file.
